


Just Bros

by ai08



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, UST, bros, cherry picked cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai08/pseuds/ai08
Summary: Wade is going to keep his growing feelings for Peter to himself, for the good of their friendship. So is Peter. Because they are dumb.(A bromance to romance told in one-shots, comics, and doodles.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is all written and drawn while my almost 3 year old naps and sleeps. So don't expect anything more than doodles and sketches. :P

It has been five days and twenty hours since Spider-Man had revealed his secret identity to Deadpool. Wade had tried to play it cool but his mind had gone into over drive and he'd had to stab himself in the leg just so he could process the information.

Spider-Man -his idol, his bro, his partner in crime fighting awesomeness, his BFF 5eva, his fine AF Jiminey Cricket in spandex- was a tiny precious cinnamon roll. (Okay, so not _literally_ tiny, but come on. Most people were small compared with the (semi-Ex) Merc. Other than Wolverine. Or the Hulk. Or- You get the point. Moving on.)

The information had just been too much for Wade. It was still too much for him, honestly.

That free pass list he'd made when he and Shiklah had been married? Yeah. Let's just say Spidey was no longer number five.

And that was... new. Sure, he'd joked about wanting to bump uglies with him (on several occasions) and everyone from the Avengers to the X-Men knew he had a man crush on Spider-Man, but this... This is different. Almost... uncomfortable.

Wade had just been happy that Spider-Man... Peter... finally trusted him enough to let him in. Most super heroes like their privacy but Wade doesn't know many people half as guarded as the younger man and to be counted as one of those privileged few to know the man behind the mask is important. It's Sacred.

He doesn't want to mess that up and Peter has enough on his plate as it is. Between college, trying to prove himself to the Avengers, and (if Wade is being honest with himself) babysitting Deadpool... Peter doesn't have time to deal with Wade's school girl crush. Besides, it's probably just a side effect of all that pathetic hero worshipping Deadpool has done for the last few years mixed with the fact that _apparently_ Peter looks like a mother lumpin' Greek God underneath that mask. There is no way around it; Peter is fucking gorgeous. So. It is _totally_ normal to feel this way.  

And this feeling will probably _totally_ fade with time.

[The fact that it's almost been a week and I'm still avoiding him is irrelevant. Or the fact that I keep checking my phone juuust in case he texts me. Or how about the fact that I'm wearing my Spidey hoodie because I fucking miss hanging out with him. Platonically. As friends. Haha. Ha.]

A young man pauses in front of him, posed to hop on his skateboard, but he stops and glances at Wade. It is Peter Parker and suddenly all the blood in his body had gone rushing to his head and there is a powerful pounding in his ears.

[OH SWEET FUCK THE SPIDEY HOODIE.]

Wade sits, frozen in awkward embarrassment. But then Peter smiles and Wade catches himself mirroring that smile, only Wade's eyes are still wide and he is pretty sure, since he has made the _super_ decision to not wear his mask today, that he looks like a serial killer. 

"Yo! Nice hoodie!" Peter shouts, raising his coffee before continuing on his way.

Wade mutters a strangled, "thanks," feeling completely out of his element, and looks down, pulling the hood closer to him.

A moment later, his phone vibrates. It's a text from Peter.

**Sorry I couldn't hangout for a sec but I've got class. Want to catch up tonight? Your place *pizza emoji* *hotdog emoji***

Wade exhales a breath he doesn't even know he'd been holding.

**Sure thang Webz**

Peter texts back Workaholics_BestFriends.gif and Wade's heart stutters painfully. This is what he's always wanted- to be Peter's friend, to have Peter proud of him and want to go out of his way just to spend time with him- he isn't going to fuck this up. Other than Ellie, Peter is all he has- this is it; you can count his whole world on one hand. He isn't going to ruin this. 

[Oh! I should send him a spider joke.]

"No!" he hisses out loud, "that's idiotic." He sends one anyway.

**What do you call an undercover arachnid?**

**Oh my god Wade it is too early for this** is Peter's automatic response. Which is quickly followed with **just tell me the punch line so we can both move on with our lives**.

**A spy-der!**

***eyeroll emoji* see ya tonight you dork**

**-**

"I've never seen it," Peter speaks as he groans and stretches out on Wade's couch. He's changed into civvies (Wade still can't believe Peter is this comfortable around him now) and splays out on the worn furniture, boneless and completely at ease. A hint of a dark happy trail peaks out between his shirt and sweatpants and Wade looks away before mind can run away with his thoughts.

[I want to blow you so badly. Make you feel so good-] Oh, fuck. He holds his breath, but thankfully he hadn't said that out loud.

"You pullin' my mostly regenerated leg here, Petey?" he asks incredulously, trying to stay on topic. "You only broke a pinky toe," Peter mutters with a snort. Wade ignores Peter's comment and widens his eyes so much you can see it through his mask. "We gotta fix this, man. We're watching Community. It's almost as funny as Golden Girls and if Ryan Reynolds is busy Jole McHale can play me in the movie. No, he can't. He's not built like me. Have you _seen_ these muscles? Wade shrugs and continues, "Yeah, but that jawline, though."

Peter rolls his eyes but he laughs and it's a light and playful sound. Wade's stomach flutters; he loves that he can make Peter this happy. He honestly can't always tell when he's spoken out loud and when it's just in his head but Peter never makes him feel bad and for some reason, he can usually keep up with Wade's convoluted monologues. (When he isn't actively tuning him out, of course. But Wade can't hold that against him. He wishes he could tune _himself_ out most of the time.) So. Wade is just happy Peter doesn't seem to be bothered by his behavior. And in fact, sometimes he even finds him funny -genuinely funny. Like, right now, for example.

Encouraged by this fact, he continues.

"Come to think of it, Alison Brie woulda made a great Spidey-Girl. Nothing better than a good gender-bend PWP. She's got those damn Bambi peepers like you," Wade chuckles. "You got flippin' puppies and angels swimmin' in those big brown eyes, baby boy."

Peter's cheeks and ears have gone red and he levels Wade with a dead pan stare. "Oh my god, Wade. Stop waxing poetic about my face and just turn on the TV."

"But I haven't even started on your _face_ , Petey. Shall I compare thee to a sum- OW."

Peter slugs Wade in the bicep but before he can pull away Wade has grabbed his arm and put him in a head lock, giving him an affectionate noogie. Wade has figured out that he can usually get away with a noogie for a few seconds longer than a hug. And anyway, noogies are harmless and bromances are hot this season.

"No. Don't fuck this up," he hisses, suddenly staring off into middle space.

"You ok, Wade?" Peter pulls away from him, but rests a hand so close to his knee Wade can feel the heat from his fingers.

[Do. Not. Fuck this up.]

 -

"Can I crash on your couch?" Peter asks with a yawn as he tosses his video game controller on the coffee table.

Thankfully Wade is in the kitchen when Peter says this so the younger man doesn't see him freeze up like a statue for a moment. He tries to recover quickly and scrambles to think of something to say before it gets awkward.

[I should tell him he doesn't have to make up excuses to get in my pants.]

"No, don't say that you idiot!"

"Pool?" Peter appears at the doorway. "I can head home if-"

"Nah man, mi casa es su casa. You can crash here whenevsies, yo! Heck, I can even get you a key and you can move in! Scoot over Beyoncé and Jay-Z! Step aside Captain America and Iron Man! There is a new power couple in town!"

Peter shakes his head but he's smiling. "I'm gonna grab a blanket then," he says.

[Peter knows where the blankets are kept. Scratch that. I'm pretty sure the only reason the blankets actually have a designated home now in this thing called a "linen closet" is because Peter had put them there. He's thoughtful like that. Thoughtful and adorbs and sexy as hell.]

"I'll be right there to tuck you in, honey!" Wade jokes around a weird lump in his throat.

-

The next morning Wade wakes up to the smell of... pancakes. He must really still be dreaming. Or hallucinating. Sometimes that happens. But... as far as figments of imagination go, this is a pretty nice one.

"Wade, you up?" Peter calls from his doorway.

Wade cracks an eye open and is amazed by how refreshed he feels. This is still something he's getting used to, but Wade always sleeps better when Peter is nearby. Not that it's something he gets to do often, but they've had enough over night missions and all-nighters for Wade to notice. Trying to not follow that train of thought so early in the day, he blinks and sits up, hands rushing up out of habit to make sure his mask is firmly in place before turning to face Peter fully.

Peter's standing there in the same clothes he fell asleep in and Wade sighs dramatically. Not a fantasy, then. There would have been much less clothing involved. "Oh, cruel world," he mumbles with a pout.

"Get up and eat or I'm never cooking for you again!" Peter snaps but there's nothing but fond annoyance in his voice.

They eat in companionable silence. Peter's a great cook, and these pancakes are almost as good as his own. (Almost.)

This is something Wade is still trying to get used to as well, seeing Peter without his mask. Wade's still not ready to show the younger man more than what he has to in order to eat. He's not sure he'll ever be ready to show Peter his face to be honest but he's not sure why. It's not as if Peter's never seen him, anyway. He's just never seen him... Up close. During the day. But he'd shown all of his exes; what makes Peter so different?

Wade really needed to think about something else right now. He's about to grab a few more pancakes when a polite, masculine voice speaks to him over his comm receiver.

"Deadpool. This is Captain Rogers."

[Aw no way! Pancakes with Petey and a call from the Cap!]

"You're needed at Stark Tower. 0900 hours."

Wade glances at his Sailor Moon watch. It's 8:32.

"Sure thing, mon capitaine! Just gimme a sec to finish up breakfast, the wife went all out this morning!" Peter gives a long-suffering sigh and Wade winks at him."We'll be there in-"

"No, Deadpool. Just you. Last minute mission." There's a pause. "I'm sorry," Steve says softly.

Ah. One of _those_ missions, then.

"10-4," he says tightly.

"Wha's up?" Peter asks.

"Oh, nothing much, Mom and Dad are fighting and she just needs to blow some steam with her best gal pal, Deadpool! We'll probably get facials and watch 50 Shades of Grey, wish you could come but it's grownups only! You'll understand when you're a parent," he finishes with a stage-whisper.

Wade disappears into the bedroom and a moment later, Deadpool comes out, every weapon he owns strapped to his body.

Peter looks so at home in his kitchen and for a moment Wade wishes he didn't have to go. For a moment he wishes they were just two normal friends (he tries to not ask for more, not even in his thoughts when he can help it) enjoying a normal morning together.

Instead, he's 98% percent certain his day is going to be full of pain and probably also death (his own, naturally. Deadpool hasn't un-alived someone in months if it couldn't be helped and the Avengers don't tend to call him unless the chances of survival are low). But, it's for the greater good. He's making a difference. And Spider-Man... Peter, is proud of him. So, it's worth it.

It's always worth it.

"Be safe, Wade," Peter says quietly.

Wade grins and gives a mock-serious salute. "I'll see you in another life. When we are both cats!" he says before jumping out his window.

-

_The night Wade Wilson met Peter Parker_

Spider-Man sits down next to Deadpool. They're at their usually spot, the roof above Wade's (current) apartment. It's a Friday night- probably very early Saturday morning by this point, but he's glad for it. Because Spidey always sticks around a little longer when he doesn't have a class or lab the next day, and while Wade may not have graduated from, well, anything, he knows Saturdays are for sleeping in and catching up on homework. If you're a cute nerd like Spidey, anyway.

"I want to tell you who I am," Spider-Man says suddenly.

Deadpool is NOT expecting this and nearly chokes on his hotdog.

"Whoa, straight to fourth base!" Deadpool says, mouth full of food be damned. "You sure Spidey? I mean, I know how important your privacy is and, uh, you don't need to like, prove anything to me! I trust you, totally 1010%. Plus. Like. The super-bro-code and all that-," Deadpool sputters, voice high and tight, but Spider-Man cuts him off.

"Wade. We're friends. I just want to tell you who I am," he says and takes a deep breath. "Okay?"

[OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYG-]

Wade, the (ex) Merc with the Mouth, is suddenly at a loss for words. He just gives a small nod, not quite looking at Spider-Man.

Without preamble, the mask comes off.

"Hi," Spider-Man says. "'I'm, uh, Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you, Wade."

Wade glances out of the corner of his eyes and sees a mess of brown hair and before he can help himself, he's whipped around to face the younger man fully.

"Face of a wood nymph, body of Ryan Gosling," Wade mutters, slack jaw.

Spider-Man, no, _Peter,_ laughs. "Are you seriously quoting The Great British Baking Show right now?"

"I'll stop quoting Caitlin Barth when she stops deliverin' straight gold, yo."

Ther's another pause in the conversation and they just regard each other. It's weird, in a really good way, to be able to finally look Spider-Man in the eye. For a moment Wade panics and thinks Peter is going to ask him to take his mask off and, as if he can read his mind, Peter says, "You don't have to take off your mask. I mean. I've seen your face before, you know? So you don't have anything to worry about. Not that you should think you have to worry! I just- I mean. I want you to be comfortable, and we're friends, and friends should be able to be comfortable around each other so whenever you feel like you can, like whenever you want to, you can totally take your mask off. But only if you want to!" Peter takes a deep breath. "I'm going to shut up now," he gives a breathy, nervous laugh.

Wade can't think of anything to say, but that's fine because apparently Peter isn't actually done talking. "I just want you to know I trust you," he says quietly, but firmly. "You're my best friend." And at that, Peter looks away, picking at an invisible speck on his costume.

 

\---

EXTRA:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more scenes planned but they'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I'm bursting at the seams with all these Tony and Peter feels after I FINALLY got to see the newest movie and I just cannot with anything right now. TT__TT

Peter pulls his Art History text out of his bag and sighs. He’s up to his ears in bio-chem and lab assignments, not to mention his Spider-Man duties, but this quiz isn’t going to study for itself and he can't seem to give less than 110% at everything expected of him. Still, that doesn’t stop his thoughts from wandering off to Wade. 

He hasn’t seen him in two weeks. Peter isn’t even sure if he’s still on the same mission or not. He doesn’t actually know anything except that Captain Rogers and Black Widow haven’t gotten back yet, either. And while Captain Rogers has gotten in touch with Iron Man, Spider-Man has gotten nothing but radio silence from Deadpool. 

Peter tries to ignore the anxious churning in his gut and focus on studying. He opens his textbook and notices a bit of paper sticking out of the top of the book. It’s a note and drawing from Wade on Hello Kitty stationary, with a Deadpool sticker for the header. Because, of course. It's a crude drawing of the two of them with the words "congrats on still not being a college drop out" scribbled beneath.

Wade must have slipped the note in his bag the night he’d crashed at his place. This must be Wade's (kind of a month late) way of acknowledging the start of his sophomore year. Peter snickers.

“I’m in love with a total dork,” he mumbles to himself.

A postscript scrawled at the bottom catches his eye: _Tossed some condom in your bag, bro. Make me proud._

“A total dork with zero interest in me,” he groans and slumps down at his desk.

Peter has tried everything. Always teaming up and patrolling together, trying to get to know him better. He always makes it a point to hangout after a mission, something he never really does with anyone other than Mr. Stark. And when they _do_ hangout it never ends up feeling even remotely like a date. It’s always super old movies (like _Footloose_ or _Forest Gump_ ) and Mario Kart and Fortnite and disgusting amounts of take out. He _did_ try to ask him out once, as in on a legitimate date, but Wade had laughed it off until it had felt too awkward for Peter to say he was being serious.

Which still confuses the hell out of Peter since Wade is such a huge flirt. Peter had thought he at least had a shot at one date.

So then he began to think it was because he hadn’t revealed his identity to Wade, yet. He understood that; it’s a bit hard to know if you might like someone if you don’t really know them, or even what they look like. So, almost month ago, Peter had taken off his mask and told him who he was. And nothing had changed. Sure, Wade had a bit of a melt down at the initial reveal and talked about how attractive Peter was for a really, _really_ uncomfortable amount of time, and he had also stabbed himself in the leg (twice, once with a quick twist at the end) which had been even _more_ uncomfortable… But Wade had acted like everything was the same the next day. And nothing else has been different, either, and they had even hung out a few times before Wade’s mission, sans mask, on Peter’s part…

Which really only means one thing. Wade just… doesn’t see him that way. Which is fine. Honestly. Peter will get over it.

His gaze shifts back to the note, then up to the clock, and he wonders if he should text Wade. Just to make sure he’s okay…

He’ll _definitely_ get over this really soon.

Sure.

-

“No! That was _NOT_ a successful mission! How can you guys all sit there and be okay with this? How?” Peter shouts, fists clutched so tight his knuckles have gone white.

“Son, calm down. There was nothing else-”

“That’s such bull!” Peter cuts Steve off as he stands, looking around the conference room with wild eyes.

Steve, Natasha, and Nick are the only ones to meet his eye.

“You could have done plenty. But this was the fastest and easiest way and who cares, right? It’s _just_ Deadpool! He can’t stay dead so it doesn’t matter how often we kill him!” Peter knows he’s got to get it together before he’s excused. He’s barely an Avenger as it is and the only reason he’s here is because he’d stormed in and Director Fury had allowed it, much to everyone else’s annoyance.

But he can’t stay quiet anymore and keep listening to them talk about the mission to Oaxaca as if everything had just gone so swimmingly. As if Wade hadn’t had to sacrifice himself for it. And no one even cared. No one even bothered to stop and be thankful he was going to be alright. No one had even mentioned him.

Director Fury had just asked how it had gone and Captain Rogers had just said, “All in all, it was a successful mission.” Even the reports had barely touched on it. Just one sentence- “Deadpool sustained near fatal injury.” That was it. Wade’s suffering was just a footnote on a ‘successful mission’.

And they weren’t even accurate. Near fatal injuries? No. Wade had died and come back. Peter could tell; his friend always seemed to be somewhere else for a bit when he first came back after particularly difficult regenerations.

“If we could have found any other option we would have,” Natasha speaks up. “Deadpool knew what he signed up for. If he hadn’t blown up the bunker they would have killed everyone in that warehouse. Including Steve and myself. Everything was rigged.”

“I know that!” Peter says, “but everyone here is just acting like nothing happened!”

“Because nothing _did_ happened, kid,” Tony says with a sigh. He rubs at his temples and doesn’t even bother to take off his sunglasses. “Look, Peter, I get it. He’s your friend. And that’s great. But we have, oh, about twenty other terrorist organizations to deal with in this hemisphere alone, so you’ll have to forgive us if we don’t read a eulogy every time DP decides to off himse-”

“Mr. Stark how can you be so-”

“It was his idea, kid. We did’n-”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you.” Director Fury’s voice is calm, but it’s obvious he’s one more outburst away from losing it. “Since you felt the need to interrupt this meeting, I suggest you shut it or see yourself out.”

“This is why I was going to ask him to get us coffee,” Tony sing-songs under his breath and leans back, looking bored. “But no, we had to turn this into a ‘learning experience’.”

“Because he’s got to learn,” Fury says, then address Peter directly. “Can you handle this, Spider-Man? Can you do this job without being compromised or do you need to be taken off the team?”

Peter flushes in anger and embarrassment. Four years ago, he never would have dared to open his mouth. A year ago, he would have teared up or even stormed out. But he knows now they’re expecting that kind of reaction. This is why Fury allowed him to stay; it’s just another test to make sure he’s “ready”.

Funny how they only ever seem to think he’s ready when the fate of the world, and on occasion the universe, is at stake.

“Yes, sir. I can handle it.” Peter gives a curt nod and sits back down.

He can play along.

-

When everyone has left the compound, Peter seeks Tony out.

“Mr. Stark, can I talk to you?”

Tony sighs. “Friday, remind me again why Peter is allowed in my workshop?”

“Because he works for you, sir,” she replies dryly.

Tony stops working and motions for Peter to come over.

“How was class?” he asks.

“I have lab tonight,” Peter says absentmindedly, distantly.

He glances at the program Tony is configuring, corrects a mistake, and begins to wander aimlessly around the workshop. He's picked up a thing or two from working with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner.

Tony narrows his eyes but decides to pretend nothing just happened.

“I’m not gonna ask why you never offered in the first place,” Peter begins and Tony is certain this isn’t going anywhere good. “But, Mr. Stark, why didn’t you make Wade a suit like mine?”

Peter turns and looks him in the eye. “He’s been helping me around New York since I was 17. And he’s been helping the Avengers for over a year. He’s always got my back. And yours, too. I know he can take a punch. And a shot in the heart. And a grenade. But, but does he _have_ to?”

Tony gives a half smile. “Kid, I’ve got to admit, I’m a little offended you think I never offered him one.”

“You offered him a suit and he turned it down?!” Peter asks in disbelief.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Wouldn’t be the first person to do that,” he mutters and types in a code.

The wall opens to show a display case housing an unmistakable black and red costume. Peter’s eyes widen, and Tony can almost see stars in them. “He turned down THIS??”

“Said it didn’t have enough pouches,” Tony says with a shrug.

Peter rushes up to it and Tony can tell he wants to push his face up against the glass and get his hands on the outfit and investigate the tech.

“Take it with you,” Tony says. Peter whips his head around. “What?! R-really?” he nearly squawks. Tony is reminded of the eager teenager he’d met over five years ago and his heart swells a bit.

“Well, I’m not going to wear it,” Tony scoffs and turns back to his work. “Just no messing with my programing! I mean it. I’ll know.”

-

Spider-Man lands on the roof of Deadpool’s apartment, Stark Industries case in hand. The hair on the nap of his neck raises, but it’s not uncomfortable. It feels more like pleasant anticipation than anything else. Peter smiles; Deadpool’s on his way.

“Ooh, business!Spidey. Deadpool likey.” Speak of the devil.

Deadpool approaches and takes the case. “It’s not a bomb, right?” he lifts the case to his ear to listen for ticking.

“Seriously?” Peter deadpans and snatches the case back.

“What? Wouldn’t be the first time this month,” Wade says with a half shrug. “Anyway, what’s up? Where have you been? I’ve been cooped up with Blind Al for days! And seriously what’s in the case? Is it money? Are you a free-lance mercenary now? Are we about to g-”

“Oh my god. Shut _up_. I’ve been to see you every day since you got back,” Peter snaps. “And this,” he pushes the case into Deadpool’s chest so hard the bigger man falls over, “is your new suit. Wear it.”

“Oh,” is all Wade says as Peter sets it at his feet.

“Tony told me he tried to give it to you,” Peter says. “I don’t know what your hang up is but could you at least wear it on suicide missions?”

“You know I don’t need that, Spidey,” Deadpool says with a humorless chuckle. He doesn’t move to stand, just staring at the ground.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like this. Just because you can’t stay dead doesn’t mean you can’t _die_ and, and that’s…” Spider-Man rubs at the back of his neck with one hand and gestures awkwardly in the air with the other, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. “That’s got to really suck, right? Always having to- to…” He gives up and huffs.

“Aww, are you worried about little old me?” Deadpool gives the impression that he’s batting his lashes. Spider-Man wants to punch something. “Of course I’m worried about you!”

Deadpool’s eyes widen. “Oh,” he says.

“So will you wear it?”

Deadpool sighs. “Fine, fine. If it will make you feel better, I promise I’ll try on the Iron Maiden’s fall line. Alright?”

Spider-Man smiles so wide you can see it through his mask. “Awesome! You should try it on now!”

“Eager to get me naked, huh, Petey?” Deadpool says with a grin. His voice is playful with the promise of something more… But of course, he’s just joking. Like usual. Not for the first time, Peter is thankful he wears a mask.

He clears his throat and frowns. “I want to check out the specs,” he says evenly.

“Nerd.”

“And I wanted to know if you needed me to, you know… Fix anything,” Spider-Man says.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet baby Jesus. Are you offering to override Stark’s programing for little old moi?”

“No no no!” Spider-Man back tracks, waving his arms in front of him. “I’m just saying if there’s anything like, overly intrusive, like a tracking device or something, I can take care of it.”

Deadpool nods and strokes his chin. “Rebelling against Iron Dad? How does Captain Mom feel about this?”

“I changed my mind. I’m giving the suit back to Mr. Stark.”

“Nooo! I take it back please don’t leav- Aaand he’s gone.”

-

(Wade doesn't have to wait too long to get his new costume.)

-

 _The night Wade woke up_  

Wade has been back from his latest mission for three days and has finally started to wake up. He prefers to stay in his own apartment but since joining the Avengers they’ve given him a room and even he has to admit that when he’s this injured, it’s the safest place to wait it out and let his healing factor work.

Peter visits him twice every day, once before class, and once again after patrolling the city. He never stays when Wade starts talking, though, because until he’s fully healed, Peter is certain Wade doesn’t always know what he’s saying or mean to say any of it out loud. Especially not in front of him. Wade is so private, and Peter respects that about the older man.

Being nosy would be a breach of the super-bro-code: Never unmask a fellow super bro, and never listen to a fellow super bro’s post-regeneration Ted Talk about traumatic life experiences.

Especially when he’s talking about things that happened five, ten years ago. Things that happened before Spider-Man was even a thought. Things that Wade hasn’t ever told Peter and probably doesn’t want him to know.

“No… Stay,” Wade says as Peter stands to leave. “I don’t feel like sleeping anymore.” His voice is dry and rough, and he speaks slowly, as if his tongue is too heavy to move.

“O-okay,” Peter says, a little startled. He stalls for a second; maybe Wade will fall back asleep. For a moment it seems like he might; his breath evens out and his face relaxes. Peter takes another step for the door.

“Please,” Wade whispers. His eyes are open but they’re distant, unfocused.

“Okay, Wade,” Peter says again and slowly sits back down. “You don’t have to go back to sleep.”

“It doesn’t help anyway. It used to but it doesn’t anymore,” Wade says, voice manic. “I used to get a moment of peace but now it’s just _BAM_ welcome back to reality, asshole! Can’t fuckin’ stay, can’t fuckin’ _go_.” He laughs but it breaks down into a sob. “I’m- I don’t want to do that anymore.”

Peter grabs Wade’s hand and squeezes it. “You don’t have to, Wade. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?” He wants to say more but he can’t seem to talk around the lump forming in his throat.

Wade looks at Peter directly, finally becoming more aware. His eyes, dark and tired, soften when they catch Peter’s gaze. Peter’s heart surges for a second and he hopes Wade can’t see the color rising on his cheeks.

“Sup?” Peter blurts out because what do you say when you want to punch something and cry and kiss your best friend all at the same time? Peter laughs nervously and tries to pull his hand away but Wade squeezes his fingers.

“Hmm, hey, Pete.”


End file.
